Super Smash Bros. Epic/Hero Mode
This is the plot for Adventure Mode/Hero Mode. List of Heroes *Mario *Luigi *Link *Zelda / Sheik *Donkey Kong / Diddy Kong *Marth *Ike *Kirby *Ness *Pit *Fox *Mannequin *Samus Aran (Power Suit & Zero Suit) *Mega Man **Upgraded Mega Man *Issac Extra Characters These characters can be used at certain points in the game. *Yoshi *Rambi *Enguarde *Djinn (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water) Characters not included in Adventure Mode These characters are not playable in either mode of Adventure Mode. *Peach *Vaati *Viridi *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Mewtwo *Cloud *Genesis *Sonic *Knuckles / Tails *Little Mac *Mr. Sandman *Garet *Simon Belmont *Rayman / Globox *R.O.B *Mr. Game & Watch *Primid *Shadow Bugs Plot Adventure Mode starts at Battlefield, the first stage from Smash Bros. Brawl. A battle between four fighters are about to commence; Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pit. The player can choose to be one of the fighters and must be the last one standing. After the battle ends, the player revives the fighters, who have been defeated and turned into trophies. The fighters band together and congratulate each other for their performance. Before they can part ways, however, they are surrounded by Shadow Bugs. The four fighters have to battle the Shadow Bugs, who have cloned into each of the characters. When the Shadow Bugs are defeated, the fighters leave to find out if anyone else has been attacked. However, Kirby notices a ship in the distance. He immediately recognizes it as the Halberd, headed by Kirby's nemesis, Meta Knight. Kirby decides to try and float his way to the ship. Meanwhile, Marth's kingdom is under attack by unknown forces. His soldiers have been overcome by the force, and we learn that the forces are the same kind Shadow Bugs that invaded Battlefield. Marth readies his sword. The player must play as Marth and defeat the onslaught of Shadow Bugs and clones. Halfway through the level, the Shadow Bugs pile up on Marth until Ike shows up and slices them away. The Shadow Bugs morph into a giant Marth clone. From here, the player can play as Marth or Ike to defeat the giant Marth clone. Kirby floats onto the Halberd, and realises it is under attack. Without looking to see who was attacking it, Kirby hastily rushes inside the Halberd. He quietly walks through the halls until he bumps into Mega Man, guarding the ship. It appears that he is being controlled by the enemy. The player must play as Kirby and defeat Mega Man. After Mega Man is defeated, Kirby revives him from a trophy and is no longer mind-cotrolled. Mega Man and Kirby run to the main engine room to confront Meta Knight. Mario, Link, and Pit return to share info. It appears that the entire Smash Bros. universe is under attack by these Shadow Bugs. However, none of them have found any info on who is behind it. The fighters then see a flying ship in the distance, shooting a bigger ship in the sky. The three fighters follow the ships, while fighting off some enemies left by the Shadow Bugs. However, the small ship is shot down and plummets to the ground near the fighters. The ship turned out to be an Arwing, and Fox jumps out of the wreckage. Fox explains that the giant ship must be behind all the Shadow Bugs, and that it is headed by Meta Knight. Fox joins the team as they begin to look for someone to get them up in the sky. In an unknown village, Ness, a young boy, is in a bunker to protect himself from the Shadow Bugs that has invaded. He is alone with an old mannequin he used to draw on. He gets bored and draws on it again, and amazingly comes to life. Ness thinks the mannequin will be able to protect him, so he brings it with him to escape the village safely and seek help. The player can play as Mannequin or Ness to fight the Shadow Bug enemies and escape the village. Ness and Mannequin are disrupted when a dark enemy known as Wilfre interupts them. Ness and Mannequin have to defeat Wilfre. When he is defeated, he turns into a bunch of Shadow Bugs that fly away. The duo follows the Shadow Bugs. Back on the Halberd, we learn that Samus Aran is also on the Halberd, sent on a mission to eliminate Meta Knight. She bumps into Mega Man and Kirby, and they team up to find Meta Knight. After navigating the Halberd, they find the main engine room, where Meta Knight and King Dedede are found controlling the ship. The trio must defeat Meta Knight and King Dedede while stopping the production of Shadow Bugs in the Halberd. To be continued Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Super Smash Bros.